Generation 3.5 (Randomized FireRed)
Twitch Plays Pokemon Fire Red, also known as Generation 3.5, is the generation that followed Gen 3 (Pokemon Emerald). It is the first randomized playthrough on TPP. Generation 3.5 began at 02:00 AM UTC on Saturday, April 12 2014. The settings used for the randomization can be found here. History (Time to start updating these sections)) Viewership Major Events -The choice of Machop and the first battle against Green. -Abandoning Zigzagoon -Miau Zedong losing all of his attacks and going to the PC. -Discovering Mew and getting it. -The Rocket maze. -Slaking geting return. - Hall of Fame The following Pokemon were in Alice's party when she defeated Champion Green in only 8 attempts. *AATUUUUNN *Sandsplash *Shellock Holmes *Altareon *Karl Marcs *DJ A complete list of characters can be found here . Lore Gen 3.5 lore is still being updated and thus the following info may not be completely accurate and/or may be subject to change. Generation 3.5 lore can be best described as having no central canon, unlike the previous 3 games. Although certain consensuses exist, the majority of the lore has been left open to interpretation with two or more major theories battling for dominance. In order to better reflect these views, the lore will be organized by subject rather than presented as one canon. Who is Alice? Several people believe that the main character of the Fire Red stream is same person as the main character of the Emerald stream. Both Emerald and Randomized Fire Red are both 3rd Generation games, and that the randomized Fire Red stream is a continuation of A's adventures in Hoenn set some unknown period of time after Emerald, or that this is possibly a prequel to Emerald starring Camila or Slash before they were murdered by A. Another possible theory for this connection is that after Emerald A took drugs and this stream is all a giant hallucination. Or that A has been plugged into the PC and that the events in the Randomized Fire Red stream takes place in a Matrix-like virtual world recreation of Kanto. Another common theory is that A(lice) is a separate person, different from A in Emerald . This presentation often comes in one of two different flavors, either with Alice sent by the Voices to defeat Bill , or with Alice as Bill's daughter who's conflicted over what her father is doing. When Does FireRed Take Place? Perhaps one of the biggest debates in Gen 3.5 lore is just what Randomized Kanto is. Much of this debate stems from a central question, "Is this a retelling of Red's story?" Before Emerald had ended, people were trying to answer the question of if FireRed would be going back in time to Red's time, or if we were going to a future form of Kanto. With the selection of a female protagonist, much of the debate shifted to if this Gen took place on an alternate timeline or if it was still part of the main timeline for TwitchPlaysPokemon. Supporters of the game being an Alternate Timeline point to the Nintendo Canon as proof, as FireRed was intended to be a retelling of Red. They tend to claim that the randomization in the past is caused either by Camilla or Bill being victorious in the storyline of Emerald. And that they then randomized history. Supporters of the game being part of the Main Timeline point to the fact Nintendo Canon also said Emerald took place at the same time as Red, yet it is set hundreds of years after Crystal in the TwitchPlaysPokemon Timeline. They tend to indicate the randomization as being caused by either Bill's PC using Kanto as a giant storage area for released Pokemon, or claim that it is caused by Helix having too much power after Red refused to revive Dome or Amber. Communism One common theme that ran during FireRed was the idea of Communism/Commewnism/Domeunism. This theme began with the capture of a Skitty which was then nicknamed ZDNNNG, named "Chairman Meow Zedong" by fans. It was believed to be the party's theme, like how Emerald had a theme of a Police/Military force. However, as attempts to conform the party to Communist lore increased, and efforts to declare certain Pokemon "Capitalist" as a way to call for their release began, the Mob began to push against the Communist theme calling it "Forced Lore." Eventually, after Meow Zedong had lost all of his attacks but Cut, the lore seemed to come to an end as ZDNNNG was unceremoniously declared a useless experience sponge and dropped into the PC. Supporters of Communism claimed that Meow went into the PC to ensure the party would have equal experience sharing, but for the most part the lore languished until the discovery of Marc. Immediately drawing comparisons to Karl Marx, one of the founding thinkers of Communism, the lore once again experienced a resurgance. Between Marc and Stalinking, the party would continue to maintain a slight Communist theme for the rest of the game. Although many of the other party members had no part in the theme, such as Shellock Holmes or Sandsplash. Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Season One